Daedra
.]] The Daedra are a group of spirits in , who inhabit the realms of Oblivion. They are viewed variously as gods or demons by the inhabitants of Tamriel, although scholarly consensus discourages the use of the latter term.On Oblivion The most powerful of the Daedra are referred to as Daedric Princes or Daedra Lords,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus and rule over their own planes of Oblivion, which they shaped.The Monomyth Because they have no connection to Nirn, they cannot be permanently killed, only banished.Aedra and Daedra Daedra can be summoned to Nirn through a variety of techniques, which forms the basis for much of the school of Conjuration magic.The Origins of Conjuration Various Daedra have, on several occasions, attempted to invade Nirn. The most famous events of this type are the Planemeld and the Oblivion Crisis. Lore Etymology The term "Daedra" is of merish origin. Its literal translation is "not our ancestors," as opposed to Aedra - "our ancestors". This harks back to their refusal to take part in the creation of Mundus, and as a result are not part of the Ehlnofey, the ancestors of men and mer. The term "Daedra" can be used for both plural and singular forms, although the latter is more correctly "Daedroth," not to be confused with the species of lesser daedra that go by the same name. Origins Several different religions and cultures explain the Daedra and their Princes in different ways, making the distinction difficult to properly define, especially due to certain Daedra discrediting some explanations. In many cultures, Daedra are considered to be "Padomaic" beings, as described in The Annotated Anuad, which claims that the Daedra were formed of the blood of Padomay, prior to the creation of Nirn.The Annotated Anuad This is contradicted by the fact that Meridia, a Daedric Prince, was once Merid-Nunda, one of the Magna Ge (including Magnus) that withdrew from the world as it was being created. Since these beings were considered "Anuic" beings in the same myth, it would mean that Meridia was formed of the blood of Anu instead of Padomay, despite being classified as a Daedric Prince. Other accounts describe the Daedric Princes as those Et'ada who, when Lorkhan proposed the creation of Nirn, outright refused to take part. Malacath's very existence discredits this, as he was once Trinimac, one of the Aedra, who was corrupted by Boethiah (this process is often said to consist of his literal consumption and eventual excretion by Boethiah).The True Nature of Orcs In both cases, however, the conversion of Merid-Nunda and Trinimac into Daedric Princes are both the result of the influence of other Daedra, with the former being "cast down" after consorting with them, and the latter changed by one in some fundamental way. It should be noted, however, that it is said Malacath is not considered a true Daedra Lord by his peers, who despise him. The Monomyth provides a slightly clearer definition, stating that the Daedra and the Daedric Princes are all members of the Et'ada that formed with closer ties to Oblivion, stated to be closer to the Void from which they reincarnate new forms upon their deaths, which could account for Meridia's later reclassification. Lesser Daedric entities were mostly created by the Princes, but the Spirit of the Daedra implies that a few types were formed naturally, which may account for the Daedra that do not claim loyalty to any particular Prince, such as the Atronachs.Darkest Darkness The Monomyth states that the Daedra consisted of both "spirits and Gods," further implying that some Lesser Daedra were formed alongside the Princes. Ancient history When Lorkhan proposed to the Et'ada the creation of the mortal plane, Mundus, the Daedric Princes felt it foolish to sacrifice so much power unto a world, and chose instead to create worlds of their own. These "Daedric Realms," created in the chaos of Oblivion, used their own essences to create them, but did not cut that power and matter off from themselves as the Aedra did, allowing them to retain full power and maintain full control over their worlds. Lesser Daedra created by the Princes served as servants and worshippers, and often as playthings, and the Daedra Lords were content and mostly happy with their realms. Finding the activities of Mundus' mortal races to be far more piquing, the Daedra began to meddle with mortal life, seducing the most promising individuals to spite the Aedra. Classification of Daedra Daedra appear in many different forms. The most important are the Daedric Princes, among the oldest and most powerful of their kind. The rest are the "Lesser Daedra," beings who inhabit Oblivion and may or may not be in league with these greater powers. Daedric Princes .]] There are considered to be either 16 or 17 Daedric Princes, although records on this vary. Each Daedra prince has a concept or set of concepts associated with them, termed their "sphere." Note that this does not necessarily mean that each Daedra has control over their sphere; rather, they are their particular areas of concern or interest. Not all of the Princes were always so. Malacath was once Trinimac, champion of Auri-El, but became Malacath after being eaten by Boethiah when he tried to stop the Chimer from leaving Summerset Isle. Meridia was once counted among the Magna Ge, but became a Daedric Prince when she bent the light of Magnus through herself, carving out her own realm of Oblivion in the process. A list of most of the Daedric Princes, their titles, realms and their spheres are listed below: Lesser Daedra There are many types of lesser Daedra, most of which were created by the Princes as warriors, servants, playthings and worshipers. It should be noted that the descriptions of appearances given here are not necessarily always accurate, as to many Daedra, appearance is a matter of choice. Belonging to a particular grouping is, however, said to shape their bodies and minds, and thus common traits are established. Humanoids Many Daedra of greater mental capacity have a humanoid shape and appearance. The Daedric Princes and their servants are usually among them. Daedra who usually have a humanoid form are: *Dremora – Most of the modern Dremora serve Mehrunes Dagon, although some clans serve Molag Bal and Malacath, and others before Dagon.Spirit of the Daedra They are organized into clans with strict hierarchical structures and ranks.Varieties of Daedra *Golden Saints – Appear as golden-skinned humans in golden armor, and serve Sheogorath as guards of his realm, in a defined hierarchy.Saints and Seducers They are said to be Sheogorath's favored soldiers and have a rivalry with the Dark Seducers. *Dark Seducers – The violet-skinned serving Sheogorath. In the Shivering Isles, they serve as Sheogorath's guards, and have an ongoing feud with the Golden Saints for Sheogorath's favor.Events of *Knights of Order – Crystalline entities resembling armored knights with swords, this race of crystalline warriors are the servants of Jyggalag, with their incapacity for fear making them among the more dangerous Daedra. *Aurorans – Generally serve the Daedric Prince Meridia; they appear as humanoids clad in Ayleid battle armor. *Xivilai – Highly-intelligent creatures who serve Mehrunes Dagon. They are alike in temperament to the Dremora, but are less likely to be subordinate to anyone. Xivilai often appear as blue-skinned humanoids. *Xivkyn – Powerful Daedra created by Molag Bal through the fusion of Dremora and Xivilai.On the Xivkyn They resulted from vestigial hybridization experiments in The Vile Laboratory. Reptilians Daedra have amongst their ranks some reptilian creatures, outlined below. *The Daedroth resemble large, bipedal crocodiles, with sharp claws and teeth, and serve Molag Bal. *The Clannfear are bipedal reptilian creatures, with a head like a ceratopsid dinosaur. They are loyal to Mehrunes Dagon. Atronachs Atronach are Daedra associated with a particular element, substance or natural phenomenon. They are not nominally aligned with any Prince, and serve them according to opportunity, fancy and circumstance dictate. Their types are: *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach *Storm Atronach Although nominally unaligned, these Daedra may have home planes, as Flame Atronachs are noted to originate from a plane known as "Infernace."Daedra Dossier: Cold-Flame Atronach – Denogorath the Dread Archivist The home planes of other atronach are currently unknown. There also exist Flesh Atronachs and Iron Atronachs, which are creations of mortals, and more correctly golems than any kind of Daedra. Others *Winged Twilight are one of the only known Daedric creatures capable of flight (the others being Daedric Titans), they bear some resemblance to Harpies, their skin is a blue color with their skulls being about the same size as a human's, and they also possess large tails. They are servants of Azura. *Spider Daedra appear as a kind of spider-centaur, a large spider with a female human's head and torso in place of the spider's head. They are associated with Mephala, and are so unruly and irrational that even Mephala's worshippers rarely summon them for fear that they will disobey their orders. *Ogrim are enormous Daedra with very little intellect, but which are chiefly sent into the mortal world to menace living things for the amusement of Daedric Princes. Ogrim are associated with Malacath. *Hunger are powerful and violent Daedra with great magic ability, associated Boethiah. *Scamps are small goblin-like creatures, skittish in nature. They are often associated with Mehrunes Dagon. *Vermai appear similar to scamps, but are hardier. Featured in Battlespire and Redguard. *Herne and Morphoid Daedra resemble horned scamps, associated with Mehrunes Dagon and Hircine. Featured in Battlespire. *Seekers are tentacled daedra that are native to Apocrypha and are associated with Hermaeus Mora. *Lurkers are large amphibious Daedra who are native to Apocrypha, guarding the secrets of the Black Books, but they have been seen in Tamriel. They are associated with Hermaeus Mora. Daedric artifacts The spirits of Daedra can be summoned and reshaped into items on a short-term basis, to create bound weapons, or permanently, to create Daedric artifacts. The text is not clear on whether the Daedric Prince who is lord over the spirit creates bound weapons in Oblivion, which is then summoned to Mundus, or whether the summoner reshapes the Daedra in question. Daedric artifacts can be either made by a Daedra Prince, such as the Masque of Clavicus Vile, or infused with the spirit of a Daedra, as with the case of the quill Feyfolken.Feyfolken I Still other artifacts become associated with the Daedra over time, despite no known connection to the Daedra, such as Volendrung, which was crafted by the Rourken Clan of the Dwemer but later became to be associated with Malacath.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell A list of known Daedric Artifacts, their forms and their associations, given here: Appearance and invocation .]] Daedra can appear on Nirn through summonings by both worshippers and conjurers. These can be either short-term summonings, or rituals or pacts designed to bind the Daedra to Nirn on a more permanent basis. There are claims that this art originated with the Direnni clan in the First Era,Principles of Conjuration but the exodus of the Daedra-worshipping Velothi from Summerset Isle in the Merethic Era means this is in all likelihood false.Before the Ages of Man There are no definite restrictions on when or where Daedra may be summoned, although certain dates and circumstances either make this easier or are the conventional times that Daedra-worshiping cults do so,Invocation of Azura and a summoning is less a command and more an invitation in the case of more powerful Daedra.Modern Heretics Daedra of sufficient power may also be able to manifest on their own, although this may also be summoned Daedra who have escaped their bindings. It was theoretically impossible for both lesser Daedra and Daedric princes to manifest while Alessia's covenant with Akatosh was in force.The Amulet of Kings However, Daedric summoning has been possible throughout Tamriel's history, indicating this was not the case. The extinguishing of the Dragonfires in 3E 433 did however allow Daedra to manifest Oblivion Gates on Tamriel, allowing large scale Daedric entrance onto Nirn, and for Daedric Princes to appear unimpeded on Nirn. This was remedied when Martin Septim broke the Amulet of Kings and became the avatar of Akatosh, defeating Mehrunes Dagon and sealing the Oblivion Gates.The Oblivion Crisis However, small-scale Daedric summonings are still possible. Characteristics and behavior Though all Daedric races have their own characteristics and behavior, there are many traits consistent throughout almost all of them, partially described in Spirit of the Daedra. Firstly the book states that Daedra do not truly fear death or dying, for their "Animus," that conscious essence that could be considered their "spirit," is cast into the Void and reincarnates a new vessel for itself. Due to this, they have no fear of death, but they do have other fears. Many Daedra refer to the Void as the Darkness, and some admit to the shared fear of it that the Daedra have, and they hate it, though the reasons why are unknown. Daedra are also stated to feel pain, shame, failure, and loss, and so fear all of these things. Daedra of lesser intellect, such as Scamps, have very little capacity for fear, while mindless Daedra like Vermai cannot fear at all. Daedra such as Dremora, Golden Saints, and Dark Seducers, all have higher intelligence and the capacity for deep thought, and so can only master the fears they have to overcome them. Daedric spirits, whether or not they were created by Princes or existing alongside them, are not biologically related to each other, but shape themselves in accordance to the "clan-form." This powerful force causes the bodies their spirits incarnate into from the Void, giving form to the thought, and possibly influencing their psychological states. The clan-form is the cause of differentiation, with the clan-form of a race like the Dremora triggering the reformation of the spirit as a Dremora and the clan-form of the Aurorans causing the reformation as an Auroran. By this reasoning, a Daedra that ends one life as a Dremora could reform as an Auroran, and vice versa. Due to the implication of minds being altered, and the Daedric belief that the clan-form gives them meaning and strength, such a decision is very unlikely to be made. Daedra return from the Void through "cynosures," conduits of power that allow the reincarnating Daedroth to return to its realm of residence, and retake its body, shaped in the clan-form. In their fear of the Void, Daedric spirits use the conduits as beacons, to find their way back to their home worlds. Without access to a cynosure, a Daedra in the Void will simply reside there until the cynosure reopens, or a new and compatible one opens for them. Examples of such structures include the Wellsprings of the Aureals and the Mazken, and the obelisks of the Knights of Order. While the deactivation of an obelisk does not affect an incarnated Knight of Order, the sealing of the Wellsprings caused either the Golden Saints or the Dark Seducers to instantly die, returning to their bodies when the obstruction was removed. This could be due to the manner of the sealing, using the Daedric crystals of Order, or a characteristic that the two of Sheogorath's races have, and do not share with the Knights. No Daedra is truly bound to a Prince or other powerful master. Instead they seek out who they perceive as the strongest and greatest amongst the powerful, mostly so that they can be protected by a strong master. The Daedric races serve their masters by clan tradition, but traditions have been known to change, and one individual Daedroth serving a master unlike their race's own is not unheard of. For example, Dremora as a whole have chosen to be in the service of Mehrunes Dagon, but have not always done so, and particular groups of Dremora serve other masters instead. Practice is also known to change based on the "oath-bond" between the Prince and its servants, and when this bond is weak, the Lesser Daedra are subjected to their fears. Most of the Daedra and their Princes have little heed for mortals, viewing them as little more than toys, and considering themselves to be the huntsmen and the mortals as prey. Daedra of lesser intellect are seen as hounds and work animals to those of higher intellect. Some consider the taste of mortals to be pleasant, and to torment them is seen as "diverting," possibly implying that Daedra toy with mortals as a distraction or to relieve woes and stress. Despite their callous torment of mortals, Daedra and their Princes have been known to truly admire mortals at certain times, and feel displeasure when they finally fail. Some will secretly, or even openly, give praise those that can foil their plans and resists their seduction, and even applaud when mortals can find a way to slay them. They acknowledge the frailty and gradual decay of mortals, and consider their victories small things that only require temporary reconstitution at the worst, though even the risk of that makes their torment of Mundus all the sweeter. But the Daedra do sometimes consider mortals a mysterious thing, for they live mostly content lives, despite all the horrid things that they experience, such as failure, death, and loss. Most, if not all, of the Daedra cannot comprehend how mortal races, despite their doom of suffering being painfully obvious, are not consumed by despair when the Daedra, who never experience death and cannot truly understand the concept, despair at failure and pain. Nevertheless, many of the Daedra find this mystery to be one of the most enticing things about mortals, giving them more cause to meddle in their affairs and take interest in their lives. Daedric alphabet The script used in the games is referred to as the "Daedric alphabet." It appears to be most frequently used in relation to magical texts (such as spell scrolls as they appear in ), or esoteric works like the Mysterium Xarxes. Daedra worship Daedra are worshiped in a variety of ways across Tamriel. The most common of these are detailed below. Daedra cults This is the most common way Daedra are worshiped on Tamriel for most of history, because there have been times where such worship has been prohibited in many provinces, and even when it is legal, such as in Cyrodiil during the Third Era, it is generally not approved of by most of society. However, even if their worship is not condoned, it appears that the celebration of their feast days by non-adherents on some occasions.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Void These cults typically focus on a single Daedric Prince as their prime deity, although given the nature of the cosmos such cults should probably be described as henotheistic or monolatristic, rather than truly monotheistic. These groups are typically quite small and inconsequential because of their size and isolation. However, in the late Third Era, the Mythic Dawn, a Daedra cult dedicated to the worship of Mehrunes Dagon, assassinated Uriel Septim VII and precipitated the Oblivion Crisis. During the Fourth Era, the Order of the Dead, a Daedra cult dedicated to the worship of Hades founded after future Emperor and Dictator Antonius Mede was kicked out of the Arcane University, later to become Emperor and then an tyrat which caused the Cyrodiilic Civil War which rise of Reman Septim. The Dunmer The Dunmer as a culture have worshipped the Daedra at various points in their history. This has changed over time, and this progression is discussed below. Chimeri Daedra worship The Chimer were led away from Summerset by Veloth and Boethiah, who ate Trinimac to aid their exodus. He was joined by Azura and Mephala in leading the Chimer to Vvardenfel,Varieties of Faith: The Dark Elves and accompanied by Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal and Sheogorath.The House of Troubles Azura, Boethiah and Mephala are credited with bringing a particular form of advancement to the Chimer, Boethiah in areas as diverse as philosophy to architecture, Mephala in devising the House system that would define later Chimer and Dunmer society, and Azura taught them how to be different to the Altmer. These are seen as the "Good Daedra" in much Dunmeri folklore. The other four Daedra are traditionally seen as testing and opposing figures, although this may be a later elaboration originating during the Tribunal period. The Anticipations and the House of Troubles Following the apotheosis of the Tribunal, Daedra took a lesser role in house Dunmeri society, and their worship was prohibited by the Tribunal Temple because it they claimed the Daedra were unworthy due to their inconstant and dangerous natures. This led to a decline in Daedra worship among the Great Houses, although the Ashlanders carried on worshipping the Daedra as they had always done.The Reclamations Azura, Boethiah and Mephala allegedly consented to be replaced, and became the "Anticipations" of the Tribunal, sharing certain aspects with the Tribunal member who replaced them. Almalexia replaced Boethiah, Sotha Sil replaced Azura, and Vivec took the place of Mephala. The other four Daedra previously worshiped by the Chimer did not accept this however, becoming the Four Corners of the House of Troubles. Their roles as testing figures and obstacles to be overcome was solidified at this point. The Reclamations Following the events of the Red Year in 4E 5, the Dunmer began to lose faith in the now missing Tribunal, and schisms broke out within the Temple. Eventually the Dissident Priests emerged predominant, and re-instituted the worship of the three Good Daedra, with the Tribunal venerated as saints. As part of this, they were named the Reclamations, and the Ashlanders heralded as the guardians of the truth path of worship. The Khajiit The Khajiit recognize the Daedra as one of two "litters" of spirits created by Ahnurr and Fadomai. The Daedra do not differ much from their portrayals in other faiths, but the Khajiit believe that they were created by Azurah out of a single line of "forest people," some of whom were later corrupted by Y'ffer to become the Bosmer. The Orcs The orcs are derived from the changed followers of Trinimac, after he was turned into Malacath by Boethiah. Orcs typically follow their changed god exclusively, and his laws form the Code of Malacath, which lay down the basic rules for orc society.The Code of Malacath This was only different in Gortwog's Orsinium, where some orcs worship Trinimac in his original form, considering Malacath a demon and an imposter, much to the displeasure of orcs elsewhere.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium The Ayleids The now-extinct Ayleids of Cyrodiil worshipped the Daedra alongside the Aedra, forming a variety of cults to worship many Princes.Daedra Worship: The AyleidsPhrastus of Elinhir However, they seem to hold Meridia in particular reverence due to her association with light, which the Ayleids considered one of the prime elements of creation. Some claim that they revered Meridia above all other gods.The Whithering of Delodiil Trivia *Mortals that have extreme links to Daedric lords are known to exhibit physical changes, especially in the eyes. This is mentioned by Neloth after completing "At the Summit of Apocrypha," where he is looking for signs that include "black spots in the whites of the eyes." *In the Second Era, when Molag Bal tried to invade Nirn, it is theorized that a Dragon Break occurred, due to the lack of references of the event in any books, and the presence of some books, like the Lusty Argonian Maid, that were not written at that point in Tamriel's history. *There are daedra who sense enchantments much as mortals smell things. , part two chapter nine Appearances * * * * * * * External links *Illustrated version of Daedric alphabet de:Daedra es:Daedra ru:Даэдра pl:Daedra fr:Daedra it:Daedra uk:Даедра nl:Daedra